


Fetch

by yeaka



Category: Clueless (1995)
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Cher had a great mini bday celebration.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Fetch

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Clueless or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

“Here she comes,” Mel mutters, glancing over the mountain of paperwork towards the sprawling windows that oversee the driveway. A familiar car’s pulled up to the curb, and Cher’s stepping out of it, caught in the middle of a bright, bubbly laugh, her expression so vibrant that Josh can just _tell_ what noise she’s making even though it’s so far away. “Good’ve her to be polite,” Mel grunts, eyes back on all the legal documents strewn across the table. Josh doesn’t see why that would be _politeness_ instead of just _having a good time_ , except then the car’s pulling off without any giant wrapped boxes piled into Cher’s arms. 

Those skinny little arms are completely empty. They won’t be when the weekend comes and they celebrate her _actual_ birthday—Mel will shower her with gifts, and of course Josh got her a little something, albeit nowhere near as expensive as she’d probably like. Her special ‘bestie birthday outing’ was supposed to be just for her and Dionne, and he and Mel had a bet going on how many gifts she’d come back with. Josh bet over a dozen, which is closer than Mel’s twenty-four—he won. 

He eyes the deposition on the table and decides, “I’d better go comfort her.”

“Good idea.” Mel waves a dismissive hand. Josh is already out of his chair. If it’s as bad as it looks, Cher will come stomping into the room, whining at both of them, so maybe it’s best if Josh diverts her from the workload while there’s still time. 

He catches her in the foyer, just after she’s slipped off her too-tall-for-her-age heels. He corners her by the stairs and throws out, “Maybe she’s saving your gift for your real birthday.”

Cher turns back to him, blond hair flipping past her slender shoulder. Her enormous white hat tilts from that movement, which makes it look even more out of place with her sleeveless pink dress. But Cher’s outfits are almost always outlandish—Josh tries not to judge. 

The important thing is that she’s still grinning. “Hm? Oh, Dionne gave me her present! Isn’t it totally spectacular?”

“Uh...”

She gives him _that look_ that says _he should notice_. He doesn’t. Rolling her eyes, she scoffs, “The _hat_!”

“Right...” One hat doesn’t seem like enough for her. Not that it shouldn’t be enough. But Cher’s spoiled. 

Cher proudly proclaims, “This happens to be a special, one of a kind, original creation handcrafted by one of the best designers of our generation!”

“Oh.” That sounds _very_ expensive. Frankly, Josh would never pay more than twenty dollars for a hat, but he knows that means something to Cher. He tries to play along. “What designer?” He resists throwing out random names as he has no idea which actually make hats. 

Cher sticks her chin up and announces, “Dionne Davenport!”

“Sounds fancy.” And then he realizes _oh_ , that’s just regular Dionne.

“She made it herself. Isn’t it fab? She’s the best!”

Josh shrugs and answers, “It’s great,” which probably doesn’t convey _how great_ it actually is. Not the hat. The hat’s a little much. It doesn’t need the giant baby-blue bow on the back. But it’s adorable that it means so much to Cher—something not store bought, but made by a friend. Maybe it really will be valuable someday. In the meantime, it’s just a cute show of friendship. 

Once again, he didn’t give Cher enough credit. With a smile that could rival the sun, she flitters off, the bow’s crimped ends trailing brightly after.


End file.
